Mon Kilt!
by Madhatter Sekiryou
Summary: Il venait de se présenter lorsque la voix qu'il apprendrait à honnir se fit entendre : - Il l'ont trouvé en promotion le jeunot ? J'croyais qu'y avait que des vieux pour enseigner ici ?
1. Chapter 1: Un meilleur ami en or?

Auteur: Madhatter Sekiryou

Disclaimer: *Béli contemple l'étendue désertique devant elle *

- Tout ça! C'est à moi! Ben quoi? Faut bien commencer quelque part, non?

Dédicace à Sempaï en réponse à son souhait! Bonne lecture!

J'ai reprit certain personnage d'Harry Potter, mais pas tous, puis je l'ais arrangé à ma sauce. Wilzius est un être de chair et de sang. Je m'excuse par ailleurs de l'avoir utilisé pour cette fiction.

Résumé : Il venait de se présenter lorsque la voix qu'il apprendrait à honnir se fit entredre :

- Il l'ont trouvé en promotion le jeunot ? J'croyais qu'y avait que des vieux pour enseigner ici ?

**MON KILT!**

Chapitre I : Un meilleur ami en or ?

Il faisait chaud, dans sa poussette, la fillette poussa un petit cri d'inconfort pour informer sa mère qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Celle-ci détacha une petite bouteille qu'elle lui tendit. La fillette gloussa de contentement et téta goulument l'eau. Sa mère agita le hochée sous son nez pour attirer son attention. Au coin de la rue un homme grillait un feu rouge. La jeune mère était en retard pour le rendez-vous chez le pédiatre, mais il faisait vraiment chaud et pousser l'enfant la fatiguait. C'est à ce moment qu'un bruit de dispute la fit se redresser, le ton montait, elle s'éloigna en jetant un regard suspicieux à la porte d'où venait les exclamations.

- Tu n'es qu'une plaie purulente!

L'autre leva un dernier coup d'œil à l'horloge, ne portant pas la moindre attention à l'insulte et à son propriétaire.

- Je sais, pas besoin de me remercier, maintenant va faire ta valise!

Tu parles d'une surprise! Wilzius tenait encore la lettre qui l'informait que sa candidature avait été retenue et qu'ils avaient le plaisir de lui annoncer qu'ils l'attendaient à son nouveau poste. Qui ne serait pas heureux de se voir attribuer un travail en ce temps de chômage?! Oui, mais la question n'était pas là, en effet. Sachant qu'il n'avait postulé pour rien! (Et qu'il avait déjà un travail surtout.)

Son futur ex-meilleur ami milliardaire s'en était gracieusement chargé, oubliant le dernier petit détail qui était de l'avertir.

- Il en est hors de question! Merde! Tu crois tout de même pas que je vais me pointer à un boulot que t'as payé pour moi! BRAUN Stevenson Alexander! Va te faire...

Son vis-à-vis siffla en se posant les mains sur les oreilles.

- Pas de vulgarité! Ne m'insulte pas avec mon nom en entier, les oreilles de Tata Sophie vont siffler. Laisse-moi en placer une! Je n'ai fait qu'envoyer ton C.V, ils t'ont choisit! Même avec tout mon argent je n'aurais pas put te dégoter le rôle de concierge! Maintenant va faire tes valises pauvre con! Un taxi t'attend tu dois être à l'aéroport dans une heure et demie!

Braun Stevenson Alexander, vingt-huit ans, blond vénissien, assez fluet, les yeux d'un vert sombre, avait une chance de cocu. Le monde régi par ses lois internes les plus complexes avait permit que ce dernier qui détestait les jeux d'argent, gratte suite à un pari débile un millionnaire gagnant. Et se retrouve à la tête d'une des plus grosses fortunes du pays. Passer ainsi de simple professeur de physique Chimie à milliardaire...

A coté son meilleur ami, Wilzius T. Christopher aurait sans doute fait pâle figure, et pourtant c'était bien son C.V que la prestigieuse école de Ravensburg avait retenu. Un doctorat d'anglais en poche, sa thèse avait fait des remous dans le milieu littéraire anglo-saxon. C'était pour le fuir ce dernier qui menaçait de l'engloutir qu'il publiait sous un autre nom et qu'il avait lâché prise.

Alexander avait cru halluciner lorsqu'il avait vu son meilleur ami quitter l'institut et la région pour aménager dans un F1 ridicule et prendre le job de serveur.

- Merde! T'es un génie! Et toi tu fais tout pour gâcher ton existence! C'est ton rêve de retourner là-bas! Alors arrête de jouer au con et saisit ta chance! Si tu n'y vas pas, tu le regretteras toute ta vie! Dépêche-toi! Le taxi attend!

Il tressaillit et jura, prenant conscience avec retard de l'heure, il chercha un sac avec frénésie.

- Imbécile! T'auras pût le dire plus tôt!

- Et te laisser le temps de refuser? Tu déconnes! Dépêche-toi! T'as dix minutes pour boucler le tout!

- J'aurais jamais le temps!

- Prend l'essentiel, le reste te suivra après.

- T'avais tout prévu, salopard!

Il jeta ses vêtements sur ses chaussures, des albums photos et son ordinateur portable dans un sac.

- Va t'habiller! Je ferme le sac.

- Enfoiré!

Du haut de ses vingt neuf ans, Christophe enfila un misérable jean usé et un col roulé, se battant avec ses cheveux, avant d'attraper sa brosse à dent et son rasoir pour les mettre dans son sac. Son pied heurta une petite table, il grogna, puis songea brutalement qu'il avait mit ses chaussures dans le sac, il pesta en le renversant. Alex était au bord du fou rire, heureux de le voir s'activer.

- Je devrais prendre des photos! Seigneur ! Toi? Presser?!

- Connard!

Christopher tira un pull à coté, il allait faire froid dix degrés de moins qu'ici sans doute, à cette idée un sourire idiot s'accrocha sur son visage. Il rangea ses lunettes, son appareil photo dans un sac qu'il garderait, sa lecture du moment il revint à la salle de bain chercher sa trousse de secours. Il jetait des regards fous un peu partout, repérant tout ce qu'il aurait voulut prendre.

- Laisse ça! Il n'y a plus de place.

- Je te déteste!

Son estomac se noua, l'autre le poussait dehors.

- Le gaz!

- Léa s'en occupera, t'inquiètes. Assura son meilleur ami.

- Mon patron!

- Il est au courant. Ajouta d'un ton calme l'autre.

- L'enfoiré! C'est pour ça qu'il m'a donné ma journée!

- Mais non, allez!

Il prit le sac qu'il mit dans le coffre, après avoir poussé son aîné à l'intérieur, il s'installa à son tour.

- A L' AEROPORT!

Le moteur gronda, Alexander voyait bien l'inquiétude et le doute passer successivement sur le visage de son meilleur ami.

- MES CLOPES!

Le paquet apparut dans son champ de vision, il l'arracha des mains de son cadet.

- Je te déteste!

C'était un cauchemar, il allait tout planter, il se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Sacha! J'ai oublié Sacha! Je l'ai pas nourri!

- Oh ça va! Ton chat va pas mourir, on s'en occupera! Dès que tu seras installé il te rejoindra, promit!

Le reste du trajet se passa sous les éclairs de lucidité qui le traversait, il continuait de se lamenter.

- J'ai oublié quelque chose! J'en suis sûr!

- Mais non! Prends ton sac.

Ils venaient de finir d'enregistrer ses bagages, il acheta deux cartouches de cigarettes.

- On viendra te voir à Noël!

- Connard!

Les gens se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il tenait le billet il continuait de tenter de se persuader qu'il ne rêvait pas.

- J'arrive pas à le croire! C'est pas possible! Non un truc pareil c'est impossible!

Alexander éclata de rire.

- J'ai bien gagné au millionnaire! Allez!

On enregistra le billet, il se retourna d'un bloc, prenant conscience.

- SEIGNEUR! SOLENA!

- Ah tiens... Tu te rappelle de ta copine maintenant.

Il eut un ricanement mauvais, un frisson de colère traversa Christopher.

- Ce n'est pas drôle! Elle est au courant?

- Elle t'a mit au courant lorsqu'elle a choisit de partir pour six mois en Espagne?

Il y avait une dent contre elle.

- Veuillez avancer je vous prie. L'hôtesse l'interpella, il acquiesça.

- Alex!

- Ça va! Ta vache le saura...

- Il vaut mieux...

Le peu de patience d'Alexander fondit, la colère monta d'un cran chez lui, il explosa.

- MERDE! TU VAS PRENDRE CET AVION BORDEL!

Il y eut un silence, seul le haut parleur continuait de répéter l'appel.

- MAINTENANT CASSES-TOI!

Il ne l'avait jamais vu autant hors de lui, il battit en retraite vers la passerelle.

- APPEL MOI A TON ARRIVEE!

Il avait un large sourire, alors l'autre se tourna ignorant lorsqu'il monta dans l'avion dans quoi il s'était embarqué.

«_Il était une fois, un monstre sans nom. Il désirait par dessus tout en avoir un, car on l'appelait tout simplement le monstre sans nom. Il décida alors de se diviser en deux, l'un partit à l'Ouest, et l'autre vers l'Est...»_

La houle de la panique l'avait quitté, le laissant surprit et hébété lorsqu'il descendit de l'avion. Son pull sur un bras il s'arrêta dans le hall de l'aéroport. Sesyeux s'accrochèrent au message allemand lui souhaitant la bienvenue, un sourire las aux lèvres. Il récupéra ses bagages songeant brutalement qu'il n'avait pas un rond sur lui! Il fouilla son porte monnaie et trouva une carte téléphonique, furieux il se dirigea vers une cabine pour appeler ce qui lui servait de meilleur ami. On finit par décrocher.

- Abruti!

- Alex! C'est pour toi! Bonjour Chris'.

- Salut Léa, passe le moi s'il te plaît.

- Allo? L'homme de ma vie!

- Connard! J'ai pas un rond! J'fais quoi, bordel!

- On se calme, respire, une voiture t'attend.

Silence, il se massa les tempes d'une main, soufflant contre sa migraine.

- Hey! Tout ira bien, tu m'entends?

Il acquiesça inconsciemment.

- Bien, maintenant une voiture t'attend à ton nom, vous en avez pour cinq heures en tout. Alors grignote un truc, marche un peu, détends toi.

- Cinq heures! Non!

- Il le faut! Tu peux le supporter, cherche un distributeur et utilise la carte que je t'ai offerte.

- Il en est hors de question.

- Tu as besoin de liquide, achète ton nouveau portable et rappelle-moi d'accord?

- Sale...

Il ne finit pas son insulte. Wilzius regarda le combiné, s'il rappelait l'autre ne décrocherait pas et c'est à contre cœur qu'il en fit autant. Puis de mauvaise grâce il se traîna vers les toilettes, cherchant sa trousse pour prendre quelque chose contre sa migraine.

Finalement attablé à un café, il soupira et c'est dans un brouillard que le comptine lui revint de loin. Vingt minutes plus tard, son pull enfilé il trouva la voiture. Le chauffeur eut un large sourire en le voyant s'approcher. Il murmura son nom, l'autre acquiesça, le déchargea et lui ouvrit la portière.

- Je m'arrêterai à votre demande, c'est long cinq heures...

Le nouveau professeur fut surprit d'entendre du français heurter ses oreilles, la chaleur se répandit dans son ventre, il acquiesça.

- Merci.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne monterait plus dans cette voiture si elle s'arrêtait. Il détestait ces boîtes à roues. Wilzius avait une bien piètre allure avec son misérable jean, et pour se donner un peu de contenance il alluma une cigarette. Fermant les yeux pour se fondre dans le siège à l'arrière.

Il était heureux d'être ici, oui, c'était un rêve absurde, celui de revenir chez lui. Il n'avait que pour unique souvenir que l'image du manteau blanc de la neige et ses bottine rouge qu'il portait. Ses bottines rouge et une paix profonde d'être là.

Ses parents et lui avaient quittés l'Allemagne lorsqu'il avait cinq ans. C'est en emménageant qu'il avait rencontré Alexander. Somnolant, il entendit la voix lui parler, une voix qu'il connaissait sans vraiment se souvenir d'où elle venait. Il s'endormit et le chauffeur lui jeta un coup d'œil paternel dans le rétroviseur.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Son misérable pull ne le protégea pas du froid mordant, le chauffeur fit claquer la portière.

- Votre maison.

Il frissonna, abasourdi. Elle était bien trop grande!

- La pré-rentré aura lieu demain, les étudiants interne sont sur place depuis une semaine, je passerais vous prendre à sept heure quarante cinq tapante. J'ai pensé à faire les courses pour vous.

Le vieil homme le dépassa pour ouvrir, faisant jouer les clés. Silencieusement Wilzius le suivit, le hall était feutré, le salon immense, la cuisine... Il jeta un coup d'œil et grogna en comprenant à moitié qui avait choisit l'agencement, il marmonna pour lui-même:

- Alex' j'vais te tuer...

- Les arrangements ne sont pas à votre goût?

- Si, si! C'est parfait!

Face à lui, une cuisine identique à celle de sa mère. L'homme posa les clés sur la table, un sourire amusé aux lèvres il se dirigea vers lui et lui serra la main en se présentant enfin.

-Je m'appelle Jean Claude Duplessy.

Il y eut un long silence alors que le plus jeune enregistrait la nouvelle, il pâlit.

- Du...

Sa voix croassa, il eut un hoquet.

- Duplessy, oui.

Son chauffeur lui fit un clin d'œil, il se redressa raide comme un piquet.

- Je… Enchanté de faire votre connaissance... Je... Merde alors...

Il se mit à bafouiller, alors que son aîné semblait s'amuser de ses réactions.

- Je n'imaginais pas vous rencontrer un jour... Dans de pareille circonstance...

Il avait fallut que parmi tout ceux qui devait lui servir de guide ce soit cet homme! Et il devait lui dire quoi là? «Salut! Je vous ait piqué votre nom parce qu'il m'a plu.»

- Je vous rassure, je ne suis pas fâché!

L'homme se fendit d'un plus large sourire en poursuivant. Comme s'il comprenait le malaise de son cadet.

- Je suis juste amusé... Alors, vous allez me le dire à moi... Pourquoi avoir choisit mon nom?

Wilzius grimaça inconsciemment, pour être tranquille il publiait sous un pseudo: Morrel Duplessy. Après tout, il fallait être un mordu de géographie pour se rendre compte de l'arnaque.

- J'ai... Lu votre ouvrage, il m'a beaucoup plu.

L'homme éclata de rire.

- Moi aussi j'ai aimé le votre, quoique je vous imagine un peu plus vieux.

Puis son rire devint un peu gloussant, mal à l'aise Christopher se gratta la tête.

- Vous allez être perdu dans la bande de vieux croulant que nous sommes! Je n'ai pas put résister, lorsqu'on m'a dit que vous aviez été retenu, j'ai arraché la faveur de venir vous chercher.

- Ah?

Il ne se sentait pas vraiment bien, ce type avait une renommé importante, et n'avait pas hésité à jouer au chauffeur pour le voir? Un portable sonna, l'autre décrocha.

- Oui nous sommes bien arrivés, non je ne l'ai pas tué en route, oui il va bien, oui j'en suis sûr, certain même parce qu'il est devant moi. Ça va! J'arrive, pas la peine d'être désagréable vieille peau... Hein? Quoi? Non! Voyons! J'ai juste dit artichaut! Oui, mon artichaut. Oui, je passe le récupérer à sept heure quarante cinq. Oui, il le sait, oui il m'a entendu, oui il va bien.. Rha...

Il lui fit un geste évasif en quittant les lieux. L'homme s'arrêta à la porte brutalement, puis il lança inopinément:

- BIENVENUE EN ENFER!

La porte claqua, il n'avait encore rien vu, mais vraiment rien.

**AND THAT'S ALL?**

Tiens, c'est la rentrée pour tout le monde de toute évidence. Je m'excuse de mes publications erratique. Je n'ai rien abandonné, juste beaucoup entreprit et j'ai du mal à terminer. Sauf cette fic car elle est est finit, et traine dans des cartons que je dois brûler. Donc j'ai passé une partie des vacances à mettre en ordre et retaper des fics manuscrite que j'avais. J'espère vous distraire avec cette fic.

See you soon?


	2. Chapter 2: Zabini ou une malédiction?

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disraeli

Disclaimer: *Béli contemple l'étendue désertique devant elle *

- Tout ça! C'est à moi! Ben quoi? Faut bien commencer quelque part, non? S

Dédicace à Sempaï en réponse à son souhait! Bonne lecture!

J'ai reprit certain personnage d'Harry Potter, mais pas tous, puis je l'ais arrangé à ma sauce. Wilzius est un être de chair et de sang. Je m'excuse par ailleurs de l'avoir utilisé pour cette fiction.

Résumé : Il venait de se présenter lorsque la voix qu'il apprendrait à honnir se fit entredre :

- Il l'ont trouvé en promotion le jeunot ? J'croyais qu'y avait que des vieux pour enseigner ici ?

**MON KILT!**

Chapitre II : Zabini ou une malédiction ?

Mecklembourg-Poméranie comptait un taux de chômage très élevé, autant dire que ce n'était pas Munich, ni Berlin. L'université Ravensbourg se situait dans ce secteur et plus précisément à Schwerin, aux abords d'un lac. C'était calme, vraiment calme. Et ceux qui y vivent, disent que c'est surtout perdu, alors quelle idée d'aller y construire une école aussi prestigieuse dans un bled pareille? C'est une question que seule l'excentricité du directeur pourrait élucider.

« Huit heure»

Il bondit, le cœur battant à tout rompre, une migraine lui martelant la tête.

-'rive! J'arrive!

Il trébucha dans l'escalier, se cogna contre le porte manteau et ouvrit la porte en catastrophe.

- Vous n'êtes pas prêt?

S'enquit le chauffeur de la veille, il le regarda de longues minutes totalement dans le cirage.

- Prêt?

Instant de flottement entre eux, le plus jeune le fixa en se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait encore...

- Oh merde!

Il laissa la porte ouverte et se précipita à l'étage.

- Ah, cette jeunesse...

Sa tenue n'était pas classique, il tentait surtout de se protéger du froid. Claude lui avait conseillé d'avaler quelque chose mais le stress n'admit qu'une dose de nicotine.

- C'est à une heure trente de trajet, on vous donnera votre voiture sous peu.

Christopher grinça des dents, hors de question qu'il conduise, d'habitude c'était Alex' qui le faisait, ce n'était qu'un détail de plus qu'il faudrait régler. Sans compter qu'il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait enseigner! Il n'avait pour seul bagage que son ordinateur qui ne le quittait quasiment plus.

Il portait un jean décontracté, et un pull qu'il avait passé par dessus un col roulé. Grand, près du corps lui rappela qu'il sortait d'une sérieuse gastro. Il avait tout d'un p'tit débutant, grommelant il suivait le professeur de géographie dans le dédale de l'établissement, ils arrivèrent dans la salle des professeurs.

- Les élèves ont une salle de classe, ils ont tous tenté l'ENA, mais veulent se spécialiser encore. Nous venons tout juste d'ouvrir cette troisième année, c'est purement expérimentale, vous aurez une classe de troisième année.

- Une seule? Lança un peu surprit le professeur d'anglais.

- C'est à l'essai.

Cette réponse en valait bien d'autre. Mais sa petite idée lui soufflait que le véritable motif ne lui serait pas divulgué. Il acquiesça.

- Et pour le programme ?

Cette question lui était venu à l'esprit, et le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. La porte s'ouvrit et il fut surprit de voir autant de femmes. Cinq sur dix sur l'équipe d'enseignant. L'une d'entre elles en tailleur, affairée, leur fit volte face. Il s'agissait d'une asiatique.

- Qui c'est lui ? Le concierge ? Lança-t-elle agressive.

- Non, Noko, mon artichaut, c'est le p'tit nouveau. Chantonna le professeur de géographie.

Noko était typée asiatique mais parlait un allemand fluide, les cheveux coupé en brosse, habillée en militaire, son charisme transpirait autour d'elle.

- Il est où mon concierge !?

Sans lui accorder un regard de plus elle quitta la pièce. Visiblement contrarié.

- Noko est chargée de tout coordonner, c'est la responsable administrative. Si tu es malade, tu auras à faire à elle...

Ce qui le ravie, elle semblait aussi agréable … Qu'une concierge.

Le directeur entra, et la seule réaction du nouveau fut de rester ébahit.

Ceci expliquait cela, notamment l'emplacement farfelu de l'école. Il portait un short de surfer et une chemise à fleur de Carlos, arborant un bronzage insultant de retour de vacance.

- Ah ! Voilà notre nouveau protégé !

L'homme avait dépassé la cinquantaine depuis trente ans, plutôt sec que charnue, on sentait couver la vivacité d'un âge mûr sous ses gestes. Lui était du genre à faire du ski à 3 °C.

- La région vous plaît ? Interrogea avec bonhommie le directeur.

- Je suis arrivé hier... Marmonna un peu perplexe Wilzius.

Le silence tomba après cette annonce, laissant un petit malaise désagréable. Il ne voulait pas se montrer contestataire au premier abord, alors il tenta de grimacer un sourire embarrassé.

- Le coin ne vous plaît pas ?

C'était une question piège ou bien l'homme n'avait-il pas comprit la nuance ? Il leva une épaule de façon évasive.

- J'aurais voulut avoir connaissance du programme avant. Finit-il par trancher.

- Programme ? Reprit le directeur avec sa même patience bienveillante.

Mais aussi sénile du point de vue du professeur d'anglais.

- Celui que je vais dispenser ici... Tenta de nouveau Wilzius.

- Ah. Nous ne l'avons pas encore détaillé ! Répondit avec confiance son interlocuteur.

C'était à ne rien comprendre, il fronça les sourcils.

- Vous voulez dire... Que je n'ai pas de programme ?

C'était quoi cet établissement de barge !

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, Noko cherchant encore visiblement son concierge semblait avoir atteint sa limite.

- Concierge !

- Dépêchez-vous, les élèves s'installent. Trancha très vite le directeur. Avant de se tourner vers sa responsable administrative.

- Ma douce Noko, ce jeune homme me fait remarquer qu'il n'a pas de programme.

- Programme ? A croire qu'elle non plus ne comprenait pas sa langue.

- Celui qu'il va dispenser ici. Répondit le directeur en reprenant ces propres mots.

Elle eut un instant de réflexion, puis fouilla dans son attaché caisse qu'elle tenait et en sortie un bloc note qu'elle feuilleta.

- Effectivement... Il n'a pas été détaillé... Serait-il possible que vous approfondissiez avec votre classe l'énoncé de votre dernière conférence à Seattle ? Cela prendrait assez de temps pour nous permettre de faire le point. Où est mon nouveau concierge ?

Elle avait prit un ton très professionnel dans sa réponse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se tourne et ne demande avec hargne au directeur où se trouvait son employé.

- Dans mon bureau, il boit le thé. Répondit avec une simplicité enfantine le directeur.

- Et son poste !? Il en fait quoi ? Tout le monde est en place ! Sauf vous bien évidemment ! Elle grinça des dents en dévisageant le directeur, puis soupira.

- Votre classe vous attend déjà. Voici la liste, salle D 17, ainsi que votre emploi du temps.

Finit-elle par annoncé au nouveau professeur. Il eut juste le temps d'attraper la feuille qu'elle lui tendait, alors qu'elle chassait purement et simplement le reste des professeurs.

...

C'était merveilleux ! Rien que ça ! Une classe de troisième année ! Avec assez de bagage pour entrer à l'ENA. Quel Q.I devaient-ils avoir ? Il désespéra. Il s'avança vers la seule salle de classe qui semblait occupé dans cette aile.

- D 17... On y est... Marmonna pour lui Wilzius.

Il n'appréciait pas de devoir faire son entrée, il préférait que les élèves le trouve sur place. Il avait alors le temps de s'approprier l'espace.

- Je te jure ! C'est une vieille peau ! La phrase française lui fit tendre l'oreille.

- Ferme là ! T'en a aucune idée ! Et de toute façon Nono-conne ne permettrait pas qu'on engage une autre femme ! Cette lesbienne misogyne nous crèverait tous à la place.

- Waw ! Pansy ! Tu l'adores depuis qu'elle t'as fait laver les toilettes avec ta brosse à dents ! Fit une autre voix.

- Tout ça parce que je tenais la main de mon ex ! Elle est folle ! Le directeur n'est rien à coté !

Rire dans la classe, la voix du jeune homme reprit.

- Je suis sûr que c'est un vieux crouton alors... T'as vue son nom ? Wilzius !? J'me méfie des noms qui commence par un « W » . C'est trop proche de la fin.

- Tu peux parler ! Ton nom commence par un « Z » ! C'est la fin mon vieux !

Rire général.

- Ferme là Anderson ! T'es en tête du palmarès des Abrutis !

- Moi aussi j'ai passé de bonnes vacances...

Apparemment ils maitrisaient tous le français, il entra et le silence générale tomba. Vingt élèves à tout casser, plus de filles que de garçons.

- Waw ! C'est qu'il est potable lui !

Rire de la classe, il était un peu perdu, devant lui des étudiants venaient de tous les horizons. Blond vénitiens, asiatique, russe, écossais... Le dénommé « Z » qu'il avait entendu s'acharnait à jouer les bouffons. Un métis plutôt moqueur, qu'il survola. Pour donner le change, il se présenta en allemand inscrivant son nom au tableau.

- Ich heiBe Herr. Wilzius.

Blaise accrocha son regard à lui, surprit. Leur professeur était... Indéniablement jeune. Les cheveux chatains, il avait quelque chose de calme et reposé, sa main droite dans sa poche. Il semblait d'ailleurs scanner la classe du regard.

- Il l'ont trouvé en promotion le jeunot ? J'croyais qu'y avait que des vieux pour enseigner ici ?

- Zab' !

Pansy était une petite blonde qui roula des yeux en le reprenant.

- Laisse le tranquille. Poursuivit la jeune fille en sifflant, tout en continuant de sourire. Sans doute persuader qu'il ne comprenait pas un stricte mot de ce qu'elle disait.

- Bah quoi ? J'suis sûr qu'en deux mois il démissionne. Faut être vieux, en fin de carrière et atteint d'un début de Parkinson pour rester ici. A moins d'être vraiment con.

Et bien ! C'était du jolie, les élèves se regardèrent sceptique.

- Il a l'air tout naïf, innocent, bourré d'illusions ! On croirait qu'il vient d'avoir son diplôme ! Le genre de prof hyper dynamique qui s'investit pour sa classe ! A corriger des copies jusqu'à deux...

- M. Blaise Zabini, c'est bien ça ?

Silence. Il releva les yeux de sa liste sur le métis, un étrange sourire aux lèvres, mi narquois et amusé. Wilzius venait de le couper dans sa tirade. La classe était sous le choc.

- Vous... Parlez français ?

- Puisque vous aimez autant faire part de votre vision des choses, vous me ferez un exposé sur Shakespeare et deux de ses oeuvres... En anglais bien sûr !

Rire de la classe.

- Puisqu'on y est ! Ca vous surprend autant que je parle français ? Pourquoi ?

Seul le silence répondit dans un premier temps à sa question.

- Vous êtes plus bavard Blaise, voyons... J'attends une réponse. Fit sur un ton de conversation affable le nouveau professeur.

- Vraiment ? Grimaça le fautif.

- Vous voulez un devoir supplémentaire ? Fit d'un ton pince sans rire Wilzius.

- Notre ancien professeur d'anglais était russe... Pigeait pas un mot.

- Vous lui parliez en français ?

Non ! Ce n'était pas possible... Il les jugea, il avait intérêt à revoir son espagnol et un peu d'Italien au cas où. Il poussa sa chaise pour s'asseoir, posant son ordinateur.

- C'est quoi votre prénom ?

Il leva son attention vers l'élève qui venait de l'interpeller aussi légèrement.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, M. Zabini.

- Vous allez nous appeler par nos noms de famille ?!

- J'éviterais de vous appeler le plus souvent, M. Zabini. Prenez une feuille !

- Contrôle ? S'indigna le métis.

Ce dernier était devenu de toute évidence son interlocuteur principale.

- Sur vos capacités ? Il est trop tôt pour que j'évalue l'ampleur de vos lacunes Blaise, je veux juste vos coordonnées pour vous connaître. C'est une fiche bateau...

- Et comment on fait pour vous connaître, vous ?

Cette discussion avait quelque chose de suréaliste.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de ça M. Blaise. Sortez plutôt une feuille.

Deux minutes c'était à peine écoulé lorsque...

- Vous venez d'où ?

- De chez moi.

- Vous vivez depuis longtemps ici ?

Il releva son regard de son ordinateur.

- Ca ne vous dérange pas de monopoliser le silence de vos camarades ?

L'agacement pointa le bout de son nez.

- Nan ! Il y avait quelque chose de profondément puérile dans sa réponse. A croire que cela lui faisait réellement plaisir. Il soupira. Un sourire aux lèvres Blaise se leva, déménageant pour s'asseoir au premier rang.

- Que faîtes vous ? S'enquit le professeur abasourdit.

- J'avance... Fit avec simplicité le métis.

Il s'installa sur une table presque face à lui.

- Vous ne voulez pas être plus près ? J'peux vous laisser ma place, M. Blaise.

- Pas de Monsieur entre nous ! Sinon, j'peux toujours m'asseoir sur vos genoux. Répondit en badinant l'étudiant en continuant de le fixer dans les yeux.

Le silence ne dura que quelques secondes avant que la classe n'éclate de rire.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles !

- Je vous laisse volontiers la chaise. Grinça son aîné.

- Mais vous y êtes pas ! La chaise m'intéresse pas. Fit avec franchise Blaise.

- Blaise arrête !

Pansy désapprouva , alors que leur professeur gardait le silence, interloqué.

- Quelque chose ne tourna pas rond chez vous, M. Zabini ?

- Si, si ! Vous voulez mon numéro de portable aussi ?

Wilzius plissa les yeux sceptique.

- Je crois que je m'en passerais. Fit-il d'un ton un peu froid.

- J'peux toujours avoir le votre alors ? Lança avec la même désinvolture Zabini.

- Je crois que je préfères encore avoir votre numéro. Rétorqua aussitôt le professeur.

Il se leva pour flâner entre les tables, s'éloignant du métis. Cinq minutes plus tard, alors qu'il s'arrêtait sur une fiche il sentit un regard insistant sur lui. Le châtain tourna la tête pour tomber sur le métis penché sur le couloir. Zabini le regardait, la tête incliné, s'appuyant sur un coude. Il le vit remonter lentement le long de son corps et scotcher son regard au sien. Il était... Choqué.

- Je peux vous aider, M. Zabini ? Tenta de plus en plus perplexe et mal à l'aise Wilzius.

- Blaise... Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir me donner votre numéro ? Tenta de nouveau sur un ton charmeur l'étudiant.

- Certain.

- Dommage. Zabini soupira et leva une épaule.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait, un trouble fête cherchant à déstabiliser... Mais que ce soit un garçon qui le drague aussi ouvertement... Il rêvait ! Non, il ne le draguait pas, il... Il l'emmerdait !

- Vous chaussez du combien ?

Il plissa les yeux, il l'emmerdait royalement même !

- Ça ne vous regarde pas. Cracha le châtain.

- Vous avez de petit pieds. Rajouta le métis.

Il s'arrêta dans sa ronde, interloqué. Il l'emmerdait vraiment royalement !

- En quoi la grandeur de mes pieds vous permet-elle de remplir cette fiche ?

- En rien. Répondit avec une pointe d'amusement l'étudiant.

Le silence revint, et il s'intima l'ordre de rester calme, d'ignorer Zabini. Tient, il neigeait dehors, non ?

- C'est sympa les p'tits pieds.

Rire général.

- Je dois mettre ma pointure sur cette fiche ? Rajouta le métis.

Nouveau rire, il se surprit à grincer des dents.

- En quoi me servirait votre pointure Blaise ?

- Ben vous voyez ! Vous savez dire mon prénom sans monsieur devant !

Il resta près de la fenêtre.

- Et c'est quoi votre prénom Monsieur ?

- Monsieur. Lâcha placidement le professeur.

- C'est vraiment pas original. Alors vous vous appelez Monsieur Wilzius, Monsieur ?

La classe se remplissait d'euphorie, on buvait le dialogue de fou qui se déroulait, ce qui donnait deux fois plus l'impression au professeur d'être le dindon de la farce.

- M. Blaise, est ce qu'il vous arrive de garder le silence plus de dix minutes d'affilées ?

- Oui Monsieur, lorsque je suis malade.

Il retourna à sa place, se massant les tempes d'une main. Ce merdeux lui avait filer la migraine. Il grogna en s'asseyant sous les ricanements, il se pencha et sortit une boite à lunettes.

- Vous portez des lunettes !

- Blaise ! Sa voix était presque chantonnante, ce qui était purement étonnant.

- Oui Monsieur ?

- La ferme !

Ah ! Il avait atteint le bout dirait-on. Il poussa.

- Y'en a pas dans les parages.

- Doit bien avoir un cirque alors, quelqu'un devrait leur signaler la disparition de leur clown qu'il vienne le récupérer.

- Je ne suis pas un clown !

La classe s'étrangla, il ne c'était pas attendu à une telle répartit du nouveau professeur.

- Vous avez raison, moi j'appel ça un misérable bouffon. Maintenant arrêtez d'épater la galerie comme un singe jongleur, et remplisser cette foutue fiche ! Et mettez-y ce que vous voulez je m'en fout ! Mais bouclez là !

Blaise le fusilla, le silence revint alors que la tension montait. Il n'eut ni chaud, ni froid, juste une bonne migraine.

- Mettez vos fiches en bout de table, je les ramasserais. Sortez une autre feuille et répondez en un paragraphe argumenté de plus de trente ligne au sujet suivant.

Il se leva et inscrivit sur le tableau :

« Qui, d'après vous, représente le mieux la littérature anglo-saxonne ? »

- Vous illustrerez votre argumentation d'exemples, de citations, et de critiques.

Les feuilles bruissèrent, il se cala dans son siège, ôta ses lunettes et se laisse aller contre le dossier en fermant les yeux. Somnolant difficilement, la migraine ne le lâchait pas.

- Vous dormez monsieur ?

Il releva la tête, plissa les yeux et fatalement son regard tomba sur...

- Blaise ? Je crois que je vais vous inscrire dans un livre de record... Il ne vous a pas fallut une demie-heure pour me filer la migraine.

Il se pinça le nez, la suite laissa le métis la gorge sèche et choqué, leur professeur soupira et ses paupières papillonnèrent. Brutalement il ne vit plus que le blanc alors qu'il roulait les yeux au ciel. Il ré ouvrit les yeux sur l'élève coupable.

- Je reviens. Pitié Zabini, ayez l'obligeance de vous jeter de la fenêtre durant mon absence. Le châtain se leva et sortit.

- Vous avez vue ! C'était quoi ce truc avec ses yeux ?!

Anderson c'était quasiment écrié. Le pauvre malheureux se dirigea vers les toilettes qu'il avait croisé, s'aspergeant le visage pour calmer la douleur. Il devait trouver un truc pour bloquer Blaise, sinon il ne lui faudrait pas deux mois avant qu'il ne démissionne.

Lorsqu'il revint celui-ci était plongé religieusement dans sa copie, allez savoir quelque chose c'était produit.

...

Oh joie ! La sonnerie les libéra tous, il ne rêvait plus que d'une chose. Pouvoir cloper et boire deux aspirines. Mais avant il devait régler un sacré détail et pour cela trouver Noko. Il trouva enfin son bureau et entra après avoir frapper.

- Je peux vous aider ? Lança la responsable.

- Un problème me tracasse.

Elle lâcha son portable, il avait toute son attention.

- Je ne conduis pas, enfin... Je n'ai pas le permis pour une voiture.

Elle se décomposa.

- Ah. Et vous conduisez quoi ?

- Moto.

- Effectivement, c'est embarrassant... Moto ? Nous n'en avons pas.

Elle revint à son bureau, pianota.

- Un taxi prendrait trop de temps et de frais... Se justifia-t-elle.

- J'peux pas en louer une ? Hasarda-t-il.

- Louer ? Oh... Heu, oui, sans doute. Mais il faudrait attendre une semaines avant qu'elle n'arrive et ça dans les meilleurs délais. Autant vous dire que ce véhicule n'est pas très... En vogue dirons-nous... Moto, moto, moto...

Elle cliquait avec sa souris en marmonnant, tapant parfois.

- Ah !

Un large sourire s'étala sur son visage, elle se tourna vers lui.

- Il y a une solution... Un pensionnaire pourrait vous la prêter quelques temps. Et justement c'est un de vos élèves, je l'appel de suite !

Il se figea, plissa les yeux et pria dans son fort intérieur. Se jura d'arrêter de fumer si les Dieux l'accompagnaient, pourvus que ce ne soit pas...

- Demandez à Zabini Blaise de me rejoindre avec les clés de sa moto.

Elle raccrocha.

- Il sera là dans quinze minutes.

Le métis avait l'air surprit en franchissant la porte, il ignora son professeur et s'avança vers la responsable.

- Vous m'avez convoqué ?

- Vos clés ? Lança-t-elle du même ton.

- Ici. Il les sortit.

- Très bien ! M. Wilzius ici présent ne possède qu'un permis moto, malheureusement n'ayant pas été prévenus nous n'avons pas de véhicule pour lui. Vous aurez l'obligeance de lui prêter quelques temps votre moto.

Elle se leva avec son portable, elle eut un sourire pour le professeur d'anglais.

- Le problème est réglé ! Bonne soirée ! Rajouta-t-elle dans sa direction.

Elle quitta son bureau après les avoir mit à la porte.

Poisse ! Ils se regardèrent, Blaise hésita à la démarche à suivre, son aîné lui prit les clés de mains et partit vers la gauche.

- Merci!

- Mais le parking est par là !

Le métis lui reprit les clés, et partit vers la droite, il dû le suivre. Le parking était très grand le châtain patienta sous l'injonction.

- Restez là ! J'vais la chercher !

Plus il y repensait, plus il se disait que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Il pesta puis par habitude il fouilla sa poche pour en tirer son briquet histoire de s'en griller une rapidement. Mais son regard tomba sur le panneau interdisant de fumer, il grommela.

- École de merde...

Il l'entendit revenir, poussant la moto au point mort vers lui. Un superbe modèle ! Il en aurait lâché sa cigarette, il s'écarta de deux pas, penchant la tête. On ne bave pas sur la bécane d'un mioche, par dépit il se dit que de toute façon ça devait être un présent pour une absence paternel trop pris.

Blaise hésita, que devait penser l'autre ? Il aurait dû l'avoir changé depuis trois ans, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser.

- Pas eut le temps de la vendre... Grogna-t-il en mimant la désinvolture, il poursuivit.

- Trop la flemme, l'autre est à la maison.

Le châtain acquiesça, ben voyons ! Il avança de deux pas, tout proche comme pour mieux suivre de la main douce ligne des courbes, des roues, noirs souligner d'un rouge tapant, de petites bandes cinglantes des près et sobre de loin. Oh bordel ! Pourquoi ne s'est-il jamais acheté une moto pareille ? Une voix insidieuse lui persiffla :

Et tu l'aurais paya comment ce monstre ? Avec les économies planqués sous ton matelas ?

Non, mais celles à la banque auraient fait l'affaire. Il se gifla mentalement de ne pas l'avoir utilisées avant. Et il entendit Alex' lui répété encore et encore :

« - Qu'est ce que tu fous dans ce bled ? Merde !

Et lui de répondre sans lever le nez de son clavier :

- Je boss... »

- Vous ferez gaffe, hein ?!

La voix le fit tressaillir.

- J'avais une Harley avant... Lança-t-il avec douceur.

Il se releva, se rendant compte qu'il s'était accroupi pour regarder les jantes. Zabini se détendit.

- Vraiment ! Et vous l'avez laissée au pays pour venir ici ? L'étudiant était curieux jusqu'au bout.

- On peut dire ça comme ça...

Il avait dû la vendre pour poursuivre son doctorat, à l'époque il n'était pas célèbre et Alexender pas millionnaire. Il soupira et claqua la langue sur son palais de désapprobation.

- J'en prendrais soin...

- Pas la peine de vous excuser, un type qui a eut une Harley Davidson sait comment s'occuper d'une bécane. D'habitude je fais un tour le week-end, mais je demanderais à Pansy de me déposer avec sa Ferrari.

Il lui tendit les clés, un sourire mi sucré et mi narquois orna ses lèvres en captant la symbolique. Il lui donna les clés au dessus de la moto, puis Blaise recula pour le regarder enfourcher après l'avoir légèrement penché. Posant un pied au sol pour tenir en équilibre malgré le poids. Il enfila le casque doucement. Zabini se rappela d'un coup...

- Vos lunettes !?

- Je survivrais sans.

Accompagné d'un petit rire ironique. Le casque bouclé, il lança le compteur en tournant la clé et reprit doucement un équilibre en poussant sur sa jambe. Ses jambes se logèrent sur les flancs avec assurance alors que le moteur ronronnait. On se calme, il ferma les yeux en grognant s'invectivant lui-même. Bon sang ! Ce n'était qu'une moto ! Pas besoin d'avoir une réaction pareille à un moment pareil. Il se dit qu'il était vraiment en manque pour avoir une érection rien qu'en montant sur une bécane. Il songea aux réflexions d'Alex :

« _Tu vires de bord mon vieux ! T'es mécanophile_ ! »

Il chercha du regard le métis, comme pour une dernière bénédiction.

- La sortie est par là. J'préfèrerais que vous la gariez ici, avec le chauffage son moteur ne risque pas de prendre froid.

Il acquiesça, tendant la main gauche.

- Je vous remercie, M. Zabini.

- Blaise... Merde, y'a pas quinze ans de différence entre nous. Vous me filez les pétoches à m'appeler monsieur à toutes les sauces !

- Ok... Blaise.

Il reprit sa main sans l'avoir serrée et secoua la tête comme s'il était face à un gosse capricieux. Il fit vrombir le moteur et pour s'amuser avec douceur fit le tour de son élève comme pour le rassurer. Puis après un dernier signe de tête, gagna la sortie.

...

Le vent perça son pull, il aurait besoin d'un blouson, il songea qu'avec son emploi du temps il irait dévaliser le prochain centre commercial dès demain matin. Puis l'exclamation lui échappa.

- Merde alors ! C'est de la bécane !

...

Il se chauffait dans la salon lorsque le fixe sonna, abasourdi il alla décrocher.

- Allo ?

- Alors mon salaud ! Ton premier jour ?

Cling ! Il avait raccroché aussi sec, il sonna encore.

- Allez ! Me fais pas la gueule ! T'es le seul frère que j'ai jamais eu !

- Et Jack et Samuel ?

Silence.

- T'es le seul frère qui n'est pas de mon sang que j'ai jamais eu! T'aurais pu m'appeler ! T'as finit ta journée ! Faux frère ! Raconte moi !

Le silence répondit à son injonction.

- Pitié !

Nouveau silence.

- Allez Wilzius Thompson Christopher !

- Arrête, les oreilles de tata Sophie vont siffler.

Il soupira.

- D'accord, d'accord, t'a gagné... Alors...

...

- Tu lui as prêté ta moto ?

- Hm...

Il acquiesça en se servant une part généreuse de riz cantonnais. Elle reprit.

- Non, sérieux ? Tu lui a passé Ta moto de plein gré ?!

- Oui.

Il ne prit qu'un poulet, puis posa sa pomme juste à coté.

- Tu lui as réellement passé TA moto !

- Oui Pansy ! Maintenant laisse-moi manger.

Le dîner était un moment sacré pour le métis.

- Tu lui as filé ta moto ?!

- Oui. Il la fusilla. Tu vas arrêter oui ?!

- J'voulais juste être sûre, t'es malade, tu couves un truc, on a menacé ta famille, mais t'es pas dans ton état normal... Blaise... Elle semblait vraiment choquée.

- Quoi ?

- Non, il vaut mieux que tu termine de manger, j'vais te couper l'appétit.

- Vas-y crache ! Tu m'soule déjà. S'agaça le métis. Il roula des yeux, elle piqua dans son plat.

- Pansy...

- … La jeune fille mâcha méthodiquement.

- Donnovans ?!

- Ok ! Elle posa son couvert.

- T'as oublié un truc ? J'hallucine, t'as pas pût lui filer ta moto !

- Je l'ais fait Pansy ! Et je vis toujours.

- Ouais... Mais Samantha t'as laissé tomber parce que tu refusais de lui filer le privilège de la conduire... J'veux dire que t'as rompu tes fiançailles pour cette foutue moto et aujourd'hui t'as pas hésité une seconde à donner les clés à un prof ! C'était un foutu miracle que tu lui permette de s'asseoir derrière toi sur cette foutue moto ! Comment as-tu pût filer les clés à Wilzius ?

Elle avait parlé très bas, en remuant son assiette pour se donner contenance. Blaise repoussa son assiette et se leva. C'était pareille à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de Samantha.

AND THAT'S ALL ?


End file.
